Harry Potter : The Gift
by Natalie668
Summary: AU: Harry has been dishoned by his family when they found out he was gay, alone in the neighbouring park he is approached by a tall muscular man. Shanon-ai, Yaoi FenrirxHarry


Title : The Gift

Warnings: a little bit of Shanon-ai

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Fenrir, they belong to J.K. Rowling, unfortunately :P

The Gift

The moonlight shone upon the stray litter that people had left behind. The leaves in the trees rustled, like the sound of a crackling fire; the swings in the park were swaying in the wind.

One lone figure sat upon the bright red swing, they had their arms wrapped tightly around themselves. In the distance, a shout was heard from the traffic beyond the park.

The moonlight glinted off the figures mobile phone, they seemed to be engrossed in it.

A stray figure emerged from behind the bushes, slowly the figure gracefully leapt over the park fence, which separated the children's park from the field and trees beyond.

The large shadowy figure pounced upon the person on the swing, one second everything was silent, and the large figure easily picked the boy up from the swing in a sweeping movement.

The small lump which was the boy in the mans arms seemed to still.

The two males made their way through bushes and trees without seeing; once they came to a small wooden hut which looked like it was situated in the middle of nowhere, the large muscular man lowered the thin teenager to the ground.

"You can make as much noise as you like, no one is going to hear you". The tall muscular man said with a smirk.

Harry's heart began to pound loudly, all he could think was 'How the hell am I going to get away', Mr. Muscle, Harry decided to call him in his head, walked towards him, his dark brown eyes seemed to roam Harry's body.

"How old are you pup?" Mr. Muscle asked.

"S-sixteen" Harry replied his hands kept nervously twitching.

"Don't be afraid pup, I'm here to help you," he said as he lowered himself down to Harry's height.

Harry began to shake uncontrollably, he had never met this man before, he would of remembered if he had, yes, Harry was gay, a homosexual, oh the shame.

Well that's what his family thought anyway, that was the reason why Harry was at the park this late at night, his 'family', had kicked him out, they didn't want a 'faggot' living with them in their perfect Christian household.

"The name is Fenrir", Fenrir said as he held out his hand to Harry.

Harry hesitantly brought his hand forward, when there hands met, it was as if they had been struck by lightning, he started to feel faint, his vision began to blur and the next thing he knew all he could see was pitch black.

*

Warmth surrounded him, he felt safe, he felt home, he realized then that he had never felt this way before.

Something shifted to his left, a groan could be heard throughout the hut.

Harry turned on his side and realized it was he, Fenrir who had made him feel that way; blushing bright red, he tried to escape those warm strong arms, which he found wrapped around his waist.

He tried to escape those arms, the arms that made him feel so safe and at home. 'NO, this cannot be happening, this is bad, bad, BAD! ` Was all Harry could seem to think.

He tried to sit up but a growl from the now awake body persuaded him to lie back down or he would pay for it later.

An arm pulled him back against a warm body, Harry's heart did a mile a minute when he realized the body was also NAKED!

He automatically tried to wriggle away; it did not work, if anything it made the other male worse.

'What did I do to deserve this' was Harry's only rational thought that was racing through his head.

Fenrir rolled onto his side, he looked straight into Harry's eyes, "You, Pup, are my Gift," Fenrir said in a husky tone, and before he could do anything, Fenrir's lips connected with his own and he froze there, half in fright, half in pleasure.

_Authors Note__: This here is my English Story, I wrote it in a Exam, it's what is being used as my main story, and I decided to change the name Orion (which I used in the Exam copy) to Harry xD _

_So here you have a HarryxFenrir, I don't know whether to make this more than a one-shot or a multi-chapter? Up to you readers really =] _

_So review and tell me if you want it as a Multi-chapter and I'll change it from being to complete to WIP._

_Don't worry my readers of HP: Under The Shining Moon, this is still being completed and isn't being left out, I'm just going through a little writers block with my stories at the moment. _

_Please Review so I know whether to make it into a Multi-Chapter xD thanks =] _


End file.
